June 6
June 6, the 157th day of the year (158th in leap day) in the Gregorian calendar . The following are yet to 208 days until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1826 - Creation of the crystal factory Val Saint Lambert . ** 1945 - Meinoud Rost van Tonningen , Dutch collaborator during World War II, commits suicide in prison in Scheveningen ** 1947 - Tjeerd van der Weide , former NSB -burgemeester of Velsen is executed after a death sentence for his actions during the Second World War. ** 1990 - In China are 97 political prisoners, imprisoned because of demonstrations for more democracy , released. ** 1990 - In Belgium, the Ark Prize of the Free Word for the first time awarded to a politician: Senator André The Executioner . ** 2012 - In Peru, in a helicopter crash 14 researchers from a South Korean company killed including one Dutchman. They were en route to Cuzco . * Media ** 1954 - First Eurovision broadcast with a report of the Daffodil Festival in Montreux . * Music ** 1964 - The Beatles give the second of two concerts in North Holland Blokker . * War ** 1667 - A war fleet of the Dutch Republic under the command of Admiral Michiel de Ruyter achieved in England the mouth of the Thames, and the impressive to the Chathambegan. ** 1943 - The first transport of children from Camp Vught to Sobibor , where she one day after arriving to be gassed. This included children aged from 0 to 3 years, a day later by a group of children from 4 to 16 years. Total: more than 1,200 children. ** 1944 - World War II : D-Day in Normandy . ** 1982 - The invasion of Lebanon begins as Israeli troops Lebanon enter. * Politics ** 1523 - Gustav I was elected king of Sweden . ** 1551 - William of Orange married Anna van Egmond van Buren . ** 1976 - Riots in Soweto in South Africa announce the beginning of the abolition of apartheid in. * Religion ** 1844 - The YMCA was founded in London . ** 1929 - Rise of the Roman Catholic Apostolic Prefecture Iceland Apostolic Vicariate Iceland . ** 1960 - Appointment of the German Cardinal Augustin Bea first President of the Secretariat for unity among Christians of the Roman Curia . ** 2004 - Pope John Paul II , on the second day of his visit to Bern met with former members of the Swiss Guard . ** 2006 - The Today's date is written as 6-6-6 or 666 , which is the Number of the Beast is. Thousands of Christians worldwide to pray for turning away from evil. * Sport ** 1894 - Founding of the German football club Karlsruher SC . ** 1954 - Standard Liege win for the first time in club history the Belgian FA Cup by RC Mechelen KM in the final with 3-1. ** 2001 - The Moldova national football team suffered the worst defeat in history. The team loses in Gothenburg 6-0 of Sweden , including four goals from striker Henrik Larsson . * Science and Technology ** 1683 - In Oxford opens the Ashmolean Museum , the first university museum in the world. ** 1990 - The first pictures taken outside our solar system by the space probe Voyager 1 passed to the earth. On the pictures are six planets, including the earth, to see, from a distance of six billion kilometers. ** 2012 - 2nd Venus Transit of the series in 2004 has begun. The following transitions of the series are respectively 2117 and 2125 . Born [ edit ] King Albert II , Belgian king, born in 1934 Sandra Bernhard born in 1955 Paul Giamatti born in 1967 * 1436 - Regiomontanus , German astronomer, astrologer and mathematician (deceased in 1476 ) * 1502 - John III , Portuguese king (deceased in 1557 ) * 1580 - Godefroy Wendelin , Flemish astronomer and priest (deceased in 1667 ) * 1599 - Diego Velázquez , Spanish painter (deceased in 1660 ) * 1606 - Pierre Corneille , French playwright (deceased in 1684 ) * 1714 - Joseph I of Portugal , Portuguese king (deceased in 1777 ) * 1733 - Lorens Pasch the Younger , Swedish painter (deceased in 1805 ) * 1740 - Louis-Sébastien Mercier , French writer and politician (deceased in 1814 ) * 1769 - Peter Joseph de Caters , Belgian banker (deceased in 1861 ) * 1799 - Alexander Pushkin , Russian poet (deceased in 1837 ) * 1807 - Adrien-François Servais , Belgian cellist and composer (deceased in 1866 ) * 1850 - Karl Ferdinand Braun , German physicist (deceased in 1918 ) * 1868 - Robert Falcon Scott , British explorer (deceased in 1912 ) * 1869 - Siegfried Wagner , German composer and conductor (deceased in 1930 ) * 1875 - Thomas Mann , German writer (deceased in 1955 ) * 1882 - Frits Meuring , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 1973 ) * 1885 - Joseph Achten , Belgian cyclist * 1888 - Bob Glendenning , English footballer and coach (deceased in 1940 ) * 1888 - Valerian Kuybyshev , Russian revolutionary (deceased in 1935 ) * 1896 - Italo Balbo , Italian fascist (deceased in 1940 ) * 1896 - Henry Allingham , War Veteran and oldest man in the world (deceased in 2009 ) * 1898 - Ninette de Valois , Irish ballet dancer and choreographer (deceased in 2001 ) * 1901 - Sukarno , Indonesian President (deceased in 1970 ) * 1901 - Helmuth Stieff , German General (deceased in 1944 ) * 1903 - José Antonio Aguirre , Basque politician (deceased in 1960 ) * 1903 - Aram Khachaturian , Armenian composer (deceased in 1978 ) * 1904 - Lesley Blanch , English writer, fashion editor (deceased in 2007 ) * 1908 - Giovanni Bracco , Italian racing driver (deceased in 1968 ) * 1909 - Isaiah Berlin , British liberal philosopher and political scientist (deceased in 1997 ) * 1915 - Louis Hamel , Dutch naval officer and resistance fighter (deceased in 1941 ) * 1919 - Lord Peter Carington , British Secretary-General of NATO * 1923 - Ivor Bueb , British racing driver (deceased in 1959 ) * 1923 - Jim Rigsby , American race car driver (deceased in 1952 ) * 1924 - Serge Nigg , French composer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1926 - Torsten Andersson , Swedish painter (deceased in 2009 ) * 1927 - Peter Spier , Dutch children's author * 1929 - Milan Nikolić , Yugoslavian footballer * 1930 - Ian Burgess , British racing driver (deceased in 2012 ) * 1932 - Jan Adriaensens , Belgian cyclist * 1932 - Federico Aguilar Alcuaz , Filipino painter (deceased in 2011 ) * 1932 - Fred Lebow , Romanian-American athlete (deceased in 1994 ) * 1932 - Billie Whitelaw , British actress (deceased in 2014 ) * 1934 - King Albert II , Belgian king * 1934 - Helga Haase , East German skater (deceased in 1989 ) * 1936 - Ferdinand van Altena , Dutch choreographer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1936 - Malangatana Ngwenya , Mozambican painter and poet (deceased in 2011 ) * 1936 - Levi Stubbs , American singer and actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 1938 - Henry of Teylingen , Dutch poet, writer and translator (deceased in 1998 ) * 1939 - Louis Andriessen , Dutch composer * 1940 - Edgar Froese , German artist (deceased in 2015 ) * 1942 - Coosje van Bruggen , Dutch-American sculptor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1942 - Norberto Rivera , Mexican Cardinal Archbishop of Mexico * 1943 - Denise Zimmerman , Flemish actress (deceased in 2004 ) * 1944 - Monty Alexander , Jamaican jazz pianist * 1945 - Conny Vink , Dutch singer * 1946 - Tony Levin , American bassist * 1946 - Zbigniew Seifert , Polish jazz violinist (deceased in 1979 ) * 1946 - Leo van Veen , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1947 - Ada Cook , Dutch swimmer * 1948 - Rocco Buttiglione , Italian politician and political scientist * 1949 - Robert Englund , American actor * 1950 - Chantal Akerman , Belgian director * 1950 - Dan Shaver , American race car driver (deceased in 2007 ) * 1951 - Erik De Beck , Belgian athlete * 1951 - Hugo Polderman , Dutch politician * 1952 - Anders Kallur , Swedish ice hockey player * 1953 - Jan Durnez , Belgian politician * 1955 - Sandra Bernhard , American actress, singer and writer * 1955 - Sam Simon , American screenwriter (deceased in 2015 ) * 1956 - Björn Borg , Swedish tennis player * 1956 - Ryszard Wójcik , Polish football referee * 1957 - Stefano Braschi , Italian football referee * 1959 - Marcel Musters , Dutch actor * 1959 - Dag Erik Pedersen , Norwegian cyclist * 1960 - Karina Content , Dutch ex-prostitute, politician and publicist * 1960 - Steve Vai , American guitarist * 1961 - Tom Araya , Chilean singer and bassist ( Slayer ) * 1961 - Michel Dernies , Belgian cyclist * 1963 - Lulu Aertgeerts , Flemish actress and choreographer * 1964 - Nelli Cooman , Dutch-Surinamese athlete * 1965 - Johan Oomen , Dutch snooker referee * 1966 - Faure Gnassingbé , Togolese President * 1966 - Fernando Kanapkis , Uruguayan footballer * 1966 - Tony Yeboah , Ghanaian footballer * 1967 - Paul Giamatti , American actor * 1968 - Prudencio Indurain , Spanish cyclist * 1968 - Bart Voskamp , Dutch cyclist * 1968 - Edwin Vurens , Dutch footballer * 1969 - Jeroen Fast , Dutch television presenter * 1970 - Albert Ferrer , Spanish footballer and football coach * 1970 - James Shaffer , American guitarist * 1970 - Yoshiko Yamamoto , Japanese athlete * 1971 - Attila Pinte , Slovak footballer * 1972 - Vicente Madrigal , Filipino businessman and senator * 1973 - Benamar Meskine , Algerian boxer * 1974 - Rolando Fonseca , Costa Rican footballer * 1975 - Staci Keanan , American actress * 1976 - Paul Esseveldt , Dutch hockey * 1976 - Laurens ten Heuvel , Dutch footballer * 1976 - Devis Mangia , Italian football coach * 1977 - David Connolly , Irish footballer * 1977 - Tony Sergeant , Belgian footballer * 1977 - Workenesh Tola , Ethiopian athlete * 1978 - Judith Barsi , American child star (deceased in 1988 ) * 1979 - Solenne Figuès , French swimmer * 1979 - Lisanne de Roever , Dutch hockey star * 1982 - Marian Oprea , Romanian athlete * 1982 - Yvonne Wisse , Dutch athlete * 1983 - Tom Criel , Belgian cyclist * 1983 - Michael Krohn-Dehli , Danish footballer * 1985 - Sota Hirayama , Japanese footballer * 1985 - Thomas Mogendorff , Dutch short tracker * 1985 - Leila Vaziri , American swimmer * 1986 - Leslie Carter , American singer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1986 - Pieter Jacobs , Belgian cyclist * 1986 - Stefanie Köhle , Austrian alpineskiester * 1986 - Jeffrey Swift , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Cássio Ramos , Brazilian football goalkeeper * 1988 - Ryan Brathwaite , Barbadian athlete * 1988 - Jessy Lebsir , Belgian footballer * 1988 - Thijsje Oenema , Dutch skater * 1989 - Eliud Kiptanui , Kenyan athlete * 1989 - Paweł Wojciechowski , Polish athlete * 1991 - Lucas van Alphen , Dutch skater * 1993 - Eddie Cheever III , Italian racing driver * 1994 - Josip Koninckx , Flemish actor * 1994 - Yvon Mvogo , Swiss footballer * 1994 - Maxence Parrot , Canadian snowboarder Deceased [ edit ] Esther Williams deceased in 2013 * 913 - Alexander (43), Byzantine emperor * 1134 - Norbert , order and founder Archbishop of Magdeburg * 1784 - Joan van der Capellen tot den Pol (42), Dutch politician * 1831 - Jeremy Bentham (84), philosopher * 1843 - Friedrich Hölderlin (73), German poet and writer * 1861 - Camillo Benso di Cavour (50), Italian politician * 1878 - Robert Stirling (87), Scottish clergyman and inventor * 1881 - Henri Vieuxtemps (61), Belgian violinist and composer * 1891 - Sir John Macdonald (76), first Prime Minister of Canada * 1929 - Richard Réti (40), Hungarian chess * 1944 - Wilhelm Falley (46), German General * 1944 - Adam May (66), Dutch scientist * 1944 - Henk touch (23) Dutch resistance fighter * 1944 - Albert Jan Rozeman (30) Dutch resistance fighter * 1945 - Meinoud Rost van Tonningen (51), Dutch banker, collaborator, journalist, politician and SS * 1946 - Gerhart Hauptmann (83), German playwright * 1947 - Tjeerd van der Weide , former NSB -burgemeester of Velsen * 1951 - Tomas Confesor (60), Filipino politician * 1956 - Hiram Bingham (80), American explorer, governor and senator * 1961 - Carl Gustav Jung (85), Swiss psychiatrist and psychologist * 1962 - Yves Klein (34), French painter * 1967 - Fernando Paternoster (64), Argentine footballer and football coach * 1968 - Robert F. Kennedy (42), American politician * 1985 - Willy Bocklant (44), Belgian cyclist * 1986 - Johnnie Tolan (68), American race car driver * 1988 - Jacques Ledoux (66/67), Belgian fimhistoricus, -conservator and -archivaris * 1992 - Theo van Lier (76) Dutch resistance fighter in World War II and politician * 1997 - Eitel Cantoni (90), Uruguayan racing driver * 2003 - Dave Rowberry (62), keyboardist of The Animals * 2005 - Anne Bancroft (73), American actress * 2005 - Jan Verbeeck (92), Belgian opera singer * 2006 - Renate Limbach (34), Dutch chess player and educator * 2006 - Arnold Newman (88), U.S. photographer * 2006 - Billy Preston (59), American pianist and soul singer * 2006 - Hilton Ruiz (54), American jazz pianist * 2006 - Léon Weil (109), French soldier, resistance fighter * 2007 - Gerrit Mints (58), Dutch footballer * 2008 - Victor Wégria (71), Belgian footballer * 2009 - Charles Arnold-Baker (93), English lawyer and historian * 2009 - Jean Dausset (92), French immunologist and Nobel Prize winner * 2009 - Bobby Haarms (75), Dutch footballer and coach * 2009 - Mary Howard (94), American film actress * 2009 - Ronny Rens (76), Surinamese journalist * 2012 - Aad Muntz (77), Dutch adman * 2013 - Dim Kesber (83), Dutch jazz musician * 2013 - Tom Sharpe (85), British author * 2013 - Esther Williams (91), American actress and swimming champion * 2014 - Eric Hill (86), British children's author and -Illustrator * 2014 - Lorna Wing (85), British psychiatrist Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * National Day of Sweden * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Norbert of Gennep († 1134 ) - Free Remembrance ** Saint Bertrand (Aquileia) († 1350 ) ** Saints Paulina , Artemius and Candida (Rome) († 302 ) ** Holy Claudius (Besançon) († 699 ) ** Holy Gilbert (Neuf Fontaine) († 1152 ) ** Saint Marcellin (us) Champagnat († 1840 ) ** St. Jarlath (Tuam) († c. 540 ) ** Blessed Rafael Guízar y Valencia († 1938 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1923 - Lowest mean daily temperature 9.1 ° C * 1950 - Highest mean daily temperature is 23.6 ° C * 1924 - Lowest minimum temperature 2.4 ° C * 1910 - Highest maximum temperature 31.1 ° C * 1927 - Highest hourly average wind speed 13.9 m / s * 1940 - Longest sunshine duration 15.3 hours * 1943 - Longest rainfall duration 12.2 hours * 1943 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 52.5 mm * 1933 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 47% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1871 and 1923 - Lowest mean daily temperature 9.1 ° C * 1950 - Highest mean daily temperature is 24.3 ° C * 1923 - Lowest minimum temperature 4.8 ° C * 1950 - Highest maximum temperature 30.3 ° C * 1986 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 26.9 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1962 - Pressure in Uccle: 1034.9 hPa (air pressure reduced to sea level). * 1985 - Violent thunderstorms with hail spectacular: it is all white in Oudenaarde. * 1998 - Hail Showers in the region of Kortrijk and Mouscron hailstones up to 5 cm. Category:Date Category:June